the Sweet life?
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: Larissa was a happy sixteen old hacker enjoying life until her older sister ran off and she was forced to marry Flavio Vargas in her place find out how these two are supposed to live together without murdering one another. 2P RomanoxOC rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**The sweet life?**

_'How the hell did my life come to this?' _Larissa Breen grimly thought to herself as she glared at the sleeping blonde married at 16 to some flamboyant 20 year old Italian who obliviously doesn't want her there all because her sister ran off to god knows where instead of getting married to a mafia boss's son "Hey…" she mumbled to her 'husband' who grumbled Larissa brow furrowed before roughly shoving the man whose pink eyes snapped open and glared back at her.

"che cos'è ragazza?"

"where am I suppose to sleep?"

The blonde looked at her incredulously "what the hell do you mean where do you sleep? You're my wife obliviously you're sleeping here!?" he grumbled before rolling over in an attempt to fall back to sleep "now turn the lights off I'm tired!" he huffed Larissa gave him a disturbed look "no way I'm not sleeping here! C'mon Vargas Aren't here any other beds?!" she exclaimed causing the blonde to snap up and glare daggers at her.

"Oi! if you don't like it then go sleep on the floor or sofa cos' I don't care!? And it's not Vargas it's Flavio you should know it seeing as you're a Vargas now too!?"

he snapped before taking in her shocked and grossed out look "what the hell is up that look?!" she gave him a cautious once over before leaning away from the bed "you're not gonna do anything are you?" she eyed suspiciously Flavio gave Larissa a blank look before yanking her forwards on the bed causing her to hit her head off the headboard she yelped then held her head before looking up a the pissed off blonde.

Flavio looked down at Larissa with a dark but mischievous expression "what do you mean by that? Eh?" he sneered then smirked causing her blush and flinch back as he leaned in close and caught her wrist to keep the girl in place then went to her ear "what are you thinking about? Hmm?~ you can tell me.~" he whispered huskily causing Larissa to shudder and his smirk to widen only to be taken by surprise when the red head knocked him away from her.

"don't joke with me you pervert!"

"you're much smarter then I thought, Eh?"

Larissa mismatched eyes glared at the smirking blonde who just chuckled at her gaze "I have not interests in a boyish bag of antlers like you and probably never will.~" Flavio mockingly reassured her before laying back down "Now if it were you're sister then that would be a different story… now with that said GO. TO. SLEEP." he order before Larissa got up and shut the lights off then went to sleep on the living room sofa while cursing the blond under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**The sweet life?**

Flavio let out a tired groan as a rapid knocking roused him from his sleep he glanced at his alarm clock it was only 7:30?! He growled before getting up and looked around the bedroom his 'wife' was up he could tell seeing as one of her suitcases were opened and the bathroom was in use

he got up and went to his apartment front door opened it ready to give whoever it was a special welcome as he held one of his poison filled syringes and piano wire behind his back only to be met with two teenaged boys wearing uniforms a tall blonde with bottle glasses and a hooded brunette with paint splattered all over his uniform who stared at him confused while he stared back at equally confused.

"can I help you?"

"Um…sorry man I think we got the wro-"

"No you got the right place."

The three males jumped the two boys peeked over Flavio who whirled and almost felt his eyes pop out head when he saw Larissa wearing dressed in a modified school girl's sailor uniform (she had her skirt turned into shorts) and white stockings packing a backpack then looked up him with an arched brow "what? Haven't you ever seen a teenager go to school before?" she shoved passed Flavio as the two boys pulled her into a huddle after a quick explanation.

"sooo…do we still call by your maiden name or married name?" the glasses one asked Larissa shook her "Maiden obviously Andy no except you and Jake can know about this." she hissed before turning to Flavio who was still watching them with blank confusion "well we're going now see you later Flavio?" their only response was the door slamming in their faces the three friends shrugged then went on their to school while Jake and Andy cracked jokes about Larissa being a housewife.

Meanwhile…

Flavio rummaged quickly through Larissa's belongings before finding her ID and stared at in shock, sixteen …I'm married to a sixteen year old girl? that kept repeating before a jolt of anger went he picked up the phone and dialed her parents number only to get the number not in service message he tried her father's cell this time it went through.

"H-hello?"

"Sixteen..."

"wha- what?"

"How could you force your sixteen year old daughter in to marrying me!?"

"hey you said you didn't care! besides she not my kid anymore! She your problem now!"

The call cut off as Flavio tried to call again only to get the not in service message again he glared at the phone then glanced at the time, shit! He was late for work not that it was big deal seeing as he owns the studio but those wedding gown sketches weren't going to edit themselves he have to talk to Larissa later about this.

Larissa sadly made her way back to Flavio's apartment she tried going home but they changed the locks on her "they don't want me back…" she mumbled tearfully as she entered the flat "I'm home." she deadpanned as silence greeted her causing her to hum the 'sound of silence' as she turned on the TV then sat on the couch and brought her knees up to her chest and laid down.

Flavio sighed as he entered his home he took his glasses off and massaged his temple before the familiar guitar riff from _Castle_ got his attention he looked across the room an found Larissa sleeping on the couch he sat down next to her and gently shook her "hey wake up or you'll get sick…Larissa!" Flavio backed away when the red jolted up and stared him in shock.

"What is it Ossatura?" [1]

"Y-you know my name?"

"Of coarse I know your name idiota…you know mine right?"

Larissa nodded at him as she had called by it this morning Flavio just stared at her for a moment "anyways…did you eat?" as if on cue Larissa's empty stomach made it presence known causing Flavio to face palm.

Larissa sat at the dinner nervously as two plates of alfredo pasta were set down on it as the blonde Italian took a seat next to and watched her take a bite "is it good?" he asked curious of what her opinion of his cooking was, though Larissa seem to be in deep thought snapped out of it from his question "Oh?…yes it's good better then my moms."

Flavio smiled for a brief moment before remembering what he wanted to talk about but then noticed a bit of sauce on corner of her lips and brought his thumb to them causing Larissa stiffen as he gently rubbed at the sauce after a few seconds Larissa felt something was up

"did you get it off?"

"Oh I wasn't wiping it off I'm making it look erotic…"

[eye twitch]

"what? it is **_white sauce_** all.~"

Flavio barely had time to dodge as an unknown object came flying at him as a raging Larissa glared at him spitefully "you perv! I knew I couldn't trust you!" she angrily exclaimed as Flavio stood and gave her a menacing look "what's the damn problem you're my wife I should have some fun with you!?" he snarled while an angry blush appeared on Larissa's face "That's you're idea of fun?! Making me look a slut?!" she roared when Flavio suddenly grabbed her by the front of her shirt " One. you you're not a Puttana, Two. you are most certainly aren't cute either…" he gritted out before Larissa ripped out his hold and stomped into their bedroom.

Flavio let a frustrated sigh then looked to see what she threw at him and stared shock/awe at the pen wedged into the wall " Mio dio she could put Luci to shame with that aim…" he mumbled before cleaning up.

The next day…

Jake and Andy stared at their friend warily as they listened to her story "I'm not taking sides but it sounds to me like he just wanted to spend time with you…" Jake mumbled as Larissa cried into his back while they sat at their usual bench during lunch while Andy rubbed her shoulders "impossible, he told me himself he's not interested in bag of antlers like me." Larissa sniffled and wiped her eyes while Andy smile smiled coyly at her "ya what I think Larry?…I think you're a little bit in love with him." Larissa stared at him before bursting out laughing "oooh that's a good one Andy but this isn't the Mentalist." she stated as her phone went off Larissa check it and saw a new text. 

**Look I know we're on bad terms right now but I need you to go home! and get me my tablet there are very important designs on it that I have to look over for a important bridal party I was hired to work on!**

**!PLEASE WIFE! **

Larissa stared and blushed at the last line before bidding her friend goodbye but not before telling them to tell the teacher she wasn't feeling well and went home she stopped home grabbed Flavio's tablet and head to his studio and was tackled into a bear hug by said blonde.

"Grazie! Ossatura!?"

"uh…N-no problem."

"I'm so glad I married you! what do you for dinner? I'll make anything hell, I even take you out if you want."

"seafood lasagna?"

Flavio hugged her tighter "consider it done!" he nuzzled her causing her to blush 50 shades of red as a few of his models and Alexio (2P Spain) walked by a saw them hugging "oh Flavio why are you hugging a high school girl?" an amber haired model asked clearly jealous at the sight as she eyed Larissa in disgust which went unnoticed by the other girls as a black haired one spoke up "is she your little sister? She's cute." Alexio and Larissa tensed up at this question as the Spaniard stared at his Italian friend and mouthed out 'don't say something stupid!' Flavio stared blankly at him "little sister? Sure something like that." as soon as those words left the blond he was shoved to the ground he looked up to see Larissa's retreating figure.

"why'd she do that for?!" Flavio exclaimed as Alexio face palmed "idiota…" the Spaniard grumbled as he help the blonde up who gave him an incredulous look "She's your wife right? Stop giving her mix messages and treat her like it!" he ordered Flavio seem to think this over before letting out a frustrated growl "I'm the one whose confused all she ever does is sulk and yell at me!" Alexio stared at the blonde before an idea came to him and smirked maliciously

"well then why don't you give her to me then?"

"what?"

"I mean you obviously don't want her, besides she's a virgin right? Haven' had one of those in while they're so tight. Hmmm, or maybe I should ask Francois if he wan -"

Alexio didn't finish what his speech as Flavio's fist came flying and struck him I in the face knocking him to the ground as the blondes pink eyes darkened to a murderous red as he glared down at the Spaniard " Stare lontano da lei bastardo, lei è mia!" [2] he growled then glared at the models who watched in shock "mettersi al lavoro!" [3] he ordered causing them to run inside the studio.

"First I'm his wife now I'm his sister?! Give me a break!?" Larissa snarled as she kicked a trash can leaving a dent in it suddenly her cell went off she growled thinking it was Flavio but stared in shock at the image of a white mask with three black claw marks on it…her sister was back.

Flavio got home he stomp in and slammed the door "Oi Raggaza? What was with that attitude to-" he was cut off when Larissa shoved divorce papers with a scowl on her face he stared blankly at them then arched a brow at her "I'm going to divorce you I already-" a sudden ripping noise caused Larissa to snap her head towards it in time to see the blonde rip the papers up "what the hell are yo-" Flavio suddenly lifted her up then threw her on to the couch before pinning her down by the hips straddling her.

"do I you think I want to be a divorcee?"

"well yeah, that what you want right?"

Flavio gazed at the red head before looking up at the ceiling seemingly in deep thought causing Larissa to stare warily at his silent demeanor suddenly he snapped his eyes back at her causing the girl to flinch "oh such a ill tempered wife I have seems I have to enforce some punishment." the blonde announced removing his glasses, scarf and jacket causing Larissa to panic as he ripped her shirt off and pinned her down "st-STOP I'll sue!" she shrieked as Flavio smirked "Oh trust me Ossatura when I'm done you'll be to embarrassed to sue.~" he huskily growled causing her to shiver as he started kissing and nipping at her neck causing her to squeak as she struggled in his grasp Larissa took a deep breath.

"MY SISTER'S BACK!"

Flavio paused and looked at her with a deadpanned expression "And this concerns me why?" he asked in a tone matching his look "well you can marry her now you don't need me anymore!" Larissa averted her gaze as she said this causing Flavio to grab her chin forcing her to look at him.  
"Larissa did I say I wanted your sister?"

"Yes."

"Wait I did? When was this?"

"when I first moved in idiot!"

Flavio gave her a frustrated look "Well I shouldn't care about things I don't remember besides I'm fine with you!" he snapped causing Larissa to glare at him "You're 'fine' with me?!" she exclaimed as Flavio grabbed her shoulders and shook her "you idiot I want you! You're good enough" he snapped causing her glare to intensify as he grabbed his hair.

"I don't need 'good enough'!"

"Ow! Watch what you're tugging! fine I like-..I love you!"

"It sounds like you're lying!"

"yeah I know! Ouch watch what you're tugging!" Flavio grabbed Larissa's writs to stop her tugging on his hair and gave her gentle look "the I love you's may be lies for now but I do like you, how about you?" Larissa froze and stared at him before thinking it over "I don't know…how I feel about you." She answered truthfully a small smile tugged at Flavio's lips as he leaned in close to her "it's not much but it's a start, Mia cara." he said before capturing her lips in a heated kiss he nibbled on her lower lip causing Larissa to gasp as Flavio's tongue explored her wet cavern she held back a moan as they parted for air.

Larissa felt like her face was on fire as she gazed up at Flavio who held a blush and a smug look on his feature "wh-what?" she asked as he pulled her into his arms resting his head on hers "oh nothing Ossatura I just happy knowing you're not leaving me anytime soon.~" Flavio purred causing Larissa to blush and shudder at his tone "you so cute when you blush.~"

this caused Larissa to snap and yank on Flavio weird curl causing the blonde to pin her to the sofa again "ooh you shouldn't have done that!~" her husband growled before crashing their lips together …let's just say that while Larissa was still a virgin she had to wear scarves, long sleeves and turtle necks for a while.

_[1] bones/skeleton_

_[2] back off bastard she's mine!_

_[3] get back to work!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**The sweet life?**

"I know this is sudden but I…I like you can we go out?" A orange haired girl asked Larissa who just stared into space dazed _"huh she's blushing how cute…I guess this is how girls normally act? Well at least she didn't drag me into an empty room and pin me like that guy did…"_ the girl noticed Larissa distant look "well what's your answer?" Larissa gave the girl a sympathetic look which caused her to cry "I'm sorry." the red head apologized before going to work she sighed dejectedly as she wondered how Flavio would react if he knew she was popular with the boys and girls at her school?

She hadn't been home since yesterday after they got into another argument and he called her a failure as a woman after she put too much soap in the laundry then to put more salt on the wound he walked in on her naked and said he didn't noticed cause she looked like a boy she got dressed and ran to one of her hacker dens after that and ignored all his calls and texts.

Flavio let out a frustrated sigh as he sent another text telling Larissa to come home he was freaking out not even his contacts could find which pretty cause him to realize that he married Larissa but he doesn't know Larissa that and he was getting piss and jealous at the pictures of boys flirting with her friend were sending him " dai ... dove sei sei andato ossa?" he mumbled as Alexio came up behind him.

"still haven't heard from her?"

"No, and my contacts can't find her…which make me wonder who really she is."

"…tell ya what you tell me what you fought about…and I tell you about your wife's skills."

After the explanation Flavio pouted as Alexio held on to his ribs laughing his ass off "Oh like you're one to talk about failing house work…" the Spaniard took a breath and wiped the tears from his eyes " if I had a dollar every time you almost burnt down my house!" he sighed then looked at the pouting blonde who was about to ask about Larissa when Flavio's phone went off and this picture made him see red then two the model yelled out.

"hey look! There's a big crowd coming this way!"

"Looks like they're chasing someone."

Larissa let a growl as she re-buttoned the pink shirt she was wearing Jake had brought her some of his sisters clothes of course now she was seeing what happens when a girl with b-38 breasts tries to fit in a shirt meant for a skinny girl with an A-cup it was too tight the buttons kept popping open she grumbled and muttered curses under her breath when someone bumped someone bumped into her.

"watch it cow!"  
"you bumped into me you little creep!"

Larissa glared down at the blue eyed platinum blonde boy wearing a black long sleeve shirt and dark purple hoodie vest with a fur trim and dark grey jeans and combat boots (it's nyo!chibi! Belarus.) he looked about eleven thirteen tops and he glared right her "yeah right! You were to busy playing with your boobs to pay attention." he sneered while the red head glare intensified as she lifted the boy by the front of his shirt "the fact that you were staring at my chest proves you're a little pervert!" she hissed as he wiggled out of her hold and growled at her.

"I'm not a perv! cow!?"

"stop calling me tha-"

Larissa felt a chill run down her as she noticed how quiet it got she looked at the people on the street were looking at their cell phones then at her the boy noticed this and stared at the growing crowd "uh…hello?" he greeted the crowd then yelp when Larissa suddenly grabbed his hand and the two rand down an alley with the mob of people following closely behind them "what's with them did you kill someone?!" the boy exclaimed as they ran Larissa growled something under her breath before grabbing her cellphone and her aqua and blue eyes turned ruby red and tyrant purple in rage when she saw the message.

**_Attention White masks members this idiot (picture of Larissa.) is needed bring her to infinity studio unharmed! Or I'll kill you myself!_**

**_Signed: _****AERONWEN****_._**

"argh! This all my sisters doing!"

"what are you talking about?!"

"sometimes I really hate her!"

The Two ran going down alleys up and down stairs and back streets until a familiar building came into view as did a certain Italian and Spaniard as they approached Larissa suddenly let go of the boy's hand and grabbed his arm and did a quick spin motion and threw him at Alexio who caught him while Flavio stared bugged eyed at the whole scene he locked eyes with Larissa briefly before she ran off with the crowd following behind her the kid to yell out in shock as the people ran by suddenly the crowd stopped running and looked at their phones and went back to normal and scattered while the boy, Alexio and Flavio stared slack jawed "what the hell was that about?!" the boy asked as a tired Larissa jump from a near by building (parkour!) and came stumbling back to them and fell to her knees.

"Sister…cyber gang leader…bring here." Larissa struggled to talk and breath at the same then did a double take when she realized she still had the boy with her "what your name?" the boy stared a her surprised with a slight glare on his features "Nikolai...how you get them to stop?" Larissa reached out and shook his hand "Larissa Br- Vargas sorry you got pulled into that I wasn't thinking." she pulled out her phone a showed him a message "and also I hacked the signal." she stated.

_Attention White mask members__ this is Blaecleah please stop the pursuit  
or some of you will find your bank accounts tad light  
and a few other unfortunate incidents that i have no control over...got it?  
Signed: Blaecleah _

Larissa put her phone back as her shirt popped open again causing Nikolai to blush and Alexio to smirk while the red head growled Flavio saw this and picked Larissa up and threw her over his shoulder and brought her into to his stidio "everybody leave you're dismissed." he ordered the models and staff while Larissa shifted trying to see what was happening only to squeak when Flavio slapped her bottom then brought Larissa to his office dropped her on an unfolded futon coach and pulled her into a heated kiss.

**(I don't know how to write lemons uh…help?)  
**  
"somehow I feel like this was forced on me." Larissa bluntly stated as she sat wrapped in a blanket next to Flavio who gave her a soft smile before pulling her close "I didn't force this on to you it just how things played out." he rested his head on her shoulder as she gave him a skeptical look causing him to frown "Don't give me that look, I should be the one upset with you!" he scolded causing Larissa's brow to furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"you ruined my plans! I wasn't going to 'touch' you until you turned 18 or at least graduated."

"oh"

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he nuzzled Larissa's neck causing her to whimper as his played with her soft spot "but then you had to pull that disappearing act, and you friends had to send me this picture that got me hot and bothered." Flavio took out his phone and showed her a picture of herself and that perverted boy who tried to assault her earlier that day, she gasped as Flavio's other had played with her lower regions "W-why would tha-that bother you? After all you called me Aah~ a-a failure as a woman and a guy!" she snapped or attempted to before Flavio pinned her back on the futon "you don't get it do you Larissa? Well seems I'll have to try _harder_ with you.~" He declared before initiating round two.


	4. Chapter 4

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**The Sweet life?**

Larissa held her breath as she hid under a jeep and watched the feet of her pursuers walked passed her hiding place but stopped briefly "Let's split up guys that little bitch is gotta be here somewhere." the red heads mismatched eyes narrowed and held back a growl wishing she had her phone so she could distract these dweebs as she watched from under the car.

"Hey Tomas is it okay to have some _fun_ with her before we kill her? Haven't seen a girl in while if you know what I mean."

"you can do whatever I just want to know how a little girl could take out highly trained mercenaries and without breaking a sweat!"

Larissa let out a breath of relief as the three men split up leaving her area and pulled herself out from her hiding place she looked down the street in the direction they went before looking the other way towards the building that acted as headquarters for her target she grunted and her arms "take out Deloria gang leader she said! It'll be an easy job she said!" Larissa jeered as she repeated what her older sister Freya said before sending her out to this suicide mission sure it seemed easy but what Larissa wasn't expecting,

was that the leader would be paranoid enough to hire mercs to protect him instead of the underachieving trigger happy wannabe gangsters she was used to not that it clearly mattered or anything but there's that one self righteous ass that wants to kill her or worse make her their own the red shuddered at the thought before adjusting the pink and purple plaid hoodie she couldn't go back the way she came her mismatched eyes scanned the street before landing on a building under construction with a crane and window washers lift almost connecting the roofs she smirked "Perfecto…"

(imagine Desmond's infiltration of Abstergo AC3 minus the parachuting from the building)

Larissa pressed herself against a stack of drywall avoiding a guard well the last one anyways she already taken out his two buddies she sighed wiping some blood off her cheek before quietly following after him while carefully scanning her surroundings this guy was last one as far she could tell guess the boss was paranoid to dispatch rest to the lower floors? Guess she'll have to ask Larissa sped up and tackled the guy pinning him to an air conditioning unit.

"WHAT THE FU*K?!"

"Hi there! Mind answering some questions?"

"C'mon man there are two ways out of this elevator and express…" they looked at the ledge that the girl could easily throw him off of if he tried fighting back "and I know you don't want option 2..." her blue/green eyes turned red and purple causing him to flinch but he still remained silent.

"Nothing eh? Well let's put this way, right now your boss is just sitting on his fat-ass in his little ivory castle…while you and your buddies do all the dirty work and for what? to get killed and underpaid while he gets all the power and glory? Now tell me doesn't that just piss you off?…"

"…what do you want to know?"

Larissa let him go and smirked at her success.

**Meanwhile… about an hour ago…**

"Where is she?!" Flavio snarled at the two boys he had tied up in his kitchen his friend and Larissa's head teacher Bellare (2p Belgium) had called him after her brother Morgan (2P NL) who was the secretary at Larissa's school reported that she never showed up and of course he freaked as soon as the blonde got the call he got some of his employees to pull Jake and Andy out of class and started interrogating them since.

Jake stayed poker faced and quiet while Andy was shivering sweating bullets something the Italian noticed when he first started questioning them and judging by how much was accumulating down the teens brow he was about crack "C'mon Andrew you look like you know something …for once." Andy swallowed at the blonde's words before coyly smiling at Flavio and Jake to eyes to widen "I uh I'm sure she's fine Mr. Vargas why don't we give her a call?" Jake started shaking his head no and tried to free himself in attempts to stop Andy …too late

"Hey Larry you there?"

**_[awkward silence then the distinct sound of guns cocking.]_**

**Larissa: Oh fuck me sideways!**

**[Sound of phone getting dropped and guns going off]**

**Random dude: shit after the little bitch!**

**{another shot call gets cut off}**

Flavio's right eye twitched as he looked at Andy's phone before Jake spoke up "way to go Andy I think you just killed Larry!" he snapped before Flavio gabbed the front of his paint stained hoodie and slamming his head into the kitchen counter "I don't care if you're her best friend, you tell me where she is now" He slowly brought one of his poison needles to Jake's neck "or you're gonna find out what happens when someone touches my stuff." the look in Flavio red eyes was enough to tell Jake that the blonde was damn serious on his promises.

"Freya showed up the other day…said she had a job for Larry."

"And that was?"

"Assassinate the Deloria gang leader because they'd been attacking white mask members."

Flavio dropped the brown haired boy and immediately grabbed his cell to call Lutz he knew who Deloria gang was they've been a weak thorn in the Axis and Allies sides for a while now hell a few even tried to harass and jump him and Alexio once that didn't end well from them.

"Ciao, Lutz may I speak Luci? it's urgent..."

**Back to Larissa…in the present.**

Larissa huffed as she crawled through the large air vent it looked so easier in the movies then in real life that's for sure! She sighed then thought back to what that guy said on the roof apparently the boss found out someone put a call on him and he just snapped he hired the mercs then ordered them to take out the rest of his men well minus the ones he trusted that is and since she showed up he been even more out of it even going as far as to ordering all his men to go after her in one wave if this was a game of chess Larissa was pretty sure this would be a checkmate.

"Look I told you before I don't what you're talking about!"

The redhead eyes widen at the familiar voice she tugged herself up to the vent opening and looked down there sitting tied up with two guards on either side was Nikolai being interrogated by her target Caleb Deloria.

"Bullshit my men caught you standing over a dead body of one of the mercs holding a knife, so I has to be you!"

"An armed man suddenly came rushing at me what would you think I'd do? Run up to him and give him a hug?"

The Russian boy snapped as Larissa silently unscrewed the vent grate and removed it and waited just as Caleb turned his back Larissa silently dropped from the vent and jabbed the two men with some of her husbands needles their pained wails caused their boss to whirl around only to be faced with an empty chair and two dead guards.

Caleb grabbed a gun from his desk and started looking around his office pointing the weapon randomly a sudden creak caused him to jump and drop the gun Caleb looked around while frantically feeling for the gun when his fingers grazed something he immediately grabbed it only to realize it was a combat boot the cowardly man eyes trailed up and met Nikolai's blazing blue eyes then there was a click Caleb's eyes widen as the Russian boy backed away and smirked at the bald man's horrified face.

Caleb slowly turned and looked behind him…he found his gun and with that Larissa pulled the trigger and splattering blood and other gore on herself as the sound of the shot resonated through out the building alerting any remaining gang members and a certain Italian that something went down.

_**With Flavio... **_

Flavio mentally rolled his eyes at Lutz who was laughing his ass of as he beat a man to a bloody pulp as he and the others infiltrated the Deloria headquarters at first there was no one there to greet them that when they found the after math of Larissa's clean but deadly massacre along with some of the clean up crew who immediately attacked them the blonde wasn't how long this went on for but the next thing he knew a resonating gun shot went through building chilling him to the core suddenly he heard some of the men and women gasp and shriek Flavio and the rest of the Axis looked up and saw Caleb Deloria's body hanging from the balcony of his office and the PA choke to life.

**Hello? this thing on? it is? okay good! **  
**Attention Deloria gang members this is Blaecleah of the white masks and it is my solemn duty to announce that this building and everyone within are property of the white mask...don't like well then take it up with these guys.**  
**Thank you and have a pleasant evening!~ **

The PA shut off and the building shutters unlocked and opened revealing cars and trucks surrounding the building headlights on showing Freya grinning sadistically and a bunch of armed masked people wearing black hoodies glaring and pointing their guns at the Deloria members who gave up immediately of course Flavio didn't give a shit about that as he ran towards the elevator and a up to the office and slammed the door open taking in the gory scene before walking strait towards a blood covered Larissa and slapped her, she held her cheek in shock before looking up at her fuming husband.

"È stupida ragazza!" he snapped causing her to flinch at his tone before he suddenly pulled her into a bone crushing embrace/kiss not caring if his clothes got ruined "come diavolo dovrei vivere con me stesso se qualcosa fosse successo a te?!" Flavio pulled away from her and kept a firm grasp on Larissa's shoulder while his other hand cupped her cheek "um..should we leave?" Flavio and Larissa turned to face Nikolai and the Axis who were awkwardly blushing/smirking at their little love scene before Flavio growled and dragged Larissa out of the office building and towards his car.

"Flavio you're hurting my wrist!"

"Shut up!"

he threw her into the back seat before getting into to drivers seat and driving off it was a silent ride when ever Larissa would ask where they were one glare from her husband would shut her up at some point nodded off only to jolt awake when Flavio pulled up to a hotel and threw Larissa over his shoulder and her inside to the front desk "O-oh Mr. Vargas what a pleasant to what do we""get us a room." the man behind the desk blanched before checking them in and handing the blond a card key before the pissed off Italian walked off with a freaked out bloody teenager over his shoulder.

when they got to the room Flavio drag Larissa into the bathroom and started the bath up "strip or i'll do it for you." he ordered before turning back at the large tub Larissa nervously swallowed before she let her hair down and removed her hoodie and black dress tights and boots she turned back to Flavio who had apparently removed his clothes too and was now in his b-day suit she blushed as he tuned towards her and reached up and undid her bra and took off her pantie then threw somewhere before backing up and examined her body for injuries "you're not hurt anywhere...che c'è di buono." the blonde mumbled before kissing her forehead and leading Larissa into the tub with him.

{**What happens next use your imagination cause still can't write lemons**} 

translations

You stupid girl!

How the hell would i live with myself if something had happened to you?!


End file.
